Five's Love Story
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Neji, Sai,Naruto, Sasuke, Shika adalah member dari band ternama di Jepang yaitu FoxNine. Selama cuti, sejenak mereka ingin sekali berkemah di daerah yang tenang dan indah. Namun, mereka tersesat disebuah daerah terpencil, sialnya lagi uang mereka hilang sehingga mereka terpaksa menetap. Disanalah mereka bertemu cinta sejati. [NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema,NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**FIVE'S LOVE STORY**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**.**

**Maaf FF ini menunjukan ke OOC'an karakter mereka sebenarnya. FF ini bukan FF barru, FF yang aku tulis selama beberapa tahun yang lalu dan alhamdulilah FF ini sudah tamat di Laptop. Insyallah FF ini tidak gantung. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ada lima orang pria tampan sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, jika diperhatikan lagi persiapan itu ada hubungannya denngan berkemah. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang mereka bawa, sepertinya mereka akan pergi kemah ditempat yang jauh dan terpencil. Lima pria tampan itu bernama Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji. Mereka adalah anggota band yang terkenal di Jepang bernama FoxNine. Karena ketampanan mereka, banyak sekali gadis sekaligus wanita berumur yang mengidolakan mereka. Waktu cuti mereka dalam dunia musik mungkin sekitar satu sampai dua bulan untuk istirahat, karena mereka terlalu sibuk dan capek beberapa tahun ini. Kenapa mereka memilih berkemah? berkemah merupakan ide dari Neji karena menurutnya dengan berkemah bisa menambah keakraban dan kekompakan mereka. Mereka memilih tempat kemah di derah pedesaan yangan bernama Shirou.

"Hai, Shikamaru cepatlah nanti kita terlambat kereta," ucap Sasuke

"Iya, sebentar, aku tinggal memasukan satu barangku. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran Sasuke?" jawab Shikamaru

"Kau ini mau kemah atau pindah rumah. Banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, matanya yang tajam melihat Sasuke yang suka sekali memarahi orang lain.

"Hei, apa kita benar-benar akan berangkat tanpa Manajer kita? Apa kita benar-benar akan naik kereta api ke Shirou?" tanya Sai.

"Aku rasa begitu. Kalau kita menunggu manajer, itu terlalu lama. Dia sedang sibuk berlibur sendiri dengan keluarganya. Jadi kenapa kita tidak berlibur juga?" jelas Naruto. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda setuju. Hanya Sai yang diam tanpa merespon apapun.

"Apa kalian sudah siap," seru Neji. Mereka berempat mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi," Neji pergi begitu aja. Namun tak seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Neji sadar karena diruangan yang luas ini hanya terdengar suara langkah kakinya. Ia berbalik dan melihat ke empat kawannya. "Kenapa?" empat member FoxNine yang lainnya melihat aneh ke Neji.

"Neji, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Neji mengangguk. Mustahil artis terkenal saat keluar tidak melakukan penyamaran. "Hei Neji, mana bisa kita pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Di luar sana, kau akan mati di keroyok oleh fansmu."

"Oh…iya. ayo sekarang kita bertransformasi," ujar Neji dengan gaya bahasa yang aneh.

ooOOoo

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam kereta api. Untuk menghindari keroyokan dari orang-orang, mereka berusaha mati-matian agar tidak di ketahui orang. Naruto menggunakan sebuah Syal polos berwarna abu-abu yang di kenakan di kepalanya seperti kerudung beserta kaca mata hitamnya. Neji menggunakan topi ala dektetif dan kaca hitam. Sasuke, dia hanya menggunakan Jumper beserta penutup kepalanya dan memberi tailalat palsu yang besar di bawah bibirnya. Kemudian Sai, ia menggunakan topi warna merah serta kumis palsu. Yang paling terlihat konyol itu adalah Shikamaru, dia menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan dengan rambut palsu yang tergerai panjang.

Shikamaru terlihat begitu cantik . Penyamaran konyol ini adalah ide Naruto. Ia mendandani Shikamaru penuh dengan perasaan. Menurut Naruto tidak ada penyamaran yang pantas untuk Shikamaru selain wanita. Kereta api pada saat itu sangat ramai, maklum sekarang juga hari libur jadi banyak orang yang bepergian untuk weekend. Diantara member FoxNine, hanya Neji dan Sasuke yang mendapat tempat duduk sedangkan Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berdiri.

"Neji, bisa tidak kau geser sedikit," perintah Sasuke

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bergeser lagi," jawab Neji

"Itu karena kau gendut," timpal Sasuke. Ingin sekali Neji meninju wajah Sasuke tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ini adalah tempat umum.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan ribut terus. Bersyukurlah, kalian sudah mendapat tempat duduk. Neji berapa lama perjalanan kita tiba ke Shrou? tanya Naruto

"Tiga puluh menit lagi," jawab Neji.

"Apa, tiga puluh menit, yang benar saja. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" saut Shikamaru.

"Kita hanya bisa berdiri selama tiga puluh menit," seru Sai.

Semakin lama penumpang di kereta semakin banyak. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai di desak oleh penumpang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke sudah tertidur. Dari pojok gerbong kereta api, ada seorang paman yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Shikamaru menyadari hal itu. Pandangan paman itu terasa aneh. Namun, Shikamaru tak peduli. Sedangkan di depan Naruto dan Sai ada dua gadis dan seorang anak kecil yang sibuk dengan mainannya. Dua gadis itu melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan berbisik. _Mencurigakan sekali_, batin Naruto.

"Sai, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan cara pandang dua gadis itu ke arah kita berdua?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, aku juga merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua. Kenapa juga mereka berbisik-bisik seperti itu," jawab Sai.

"Maaf, paman, aku tidak mengerti maksud anda?" seru Shikamaru dengan suara wanitanya.

Naruto dan Sai shock berat dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang paman asyik menggoda Shikamaru. Apa Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat cantik? Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu cantik maka dari itu paman itu sampai naksir padanya. Naruto dan Sai cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru. Sai menghampiri Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto membangunkan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, paman apa yang sedang anda lakukan pada gadis ini?" lagak Sai jadi pahlawan.

"A…aku hanya menyapanya," kata Paman itu ketakutan

"Kalau hanya sekedar menyapanya, kenapa kau pegang-pegang seperti itu?" Paman itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Sebelumnya maaf, Paman dia Istriku," ucap Sasuke. Sontak saja Sai, Naruto dan Neji menahan tawa mereka sebisa mungkin. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bengong, ia tak paham. "Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Shikamaru kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Apa?" paman itu tercengang. "Oh… sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apapun pada istrimu. Sakarang saatnya aku turun. Permisi."

Paman genit itu menjauh dari mereka dan keuar dari kereta. Kereta berhenti sejenak di sebuah stasiun, beberapa menit kemudian kereta berangkat lagi.

"Hahahaha…..apa itu tadi? hei Shikamaru-kun hari ini kau sial sekali. sSharusnya kau jangan berdandan seperti ini," ujar Sai yang tertawa dengan keras, tangannya tak sadar mengambil rambut palsu Shikamaru. "Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik." Tidak hanya Sai yang tertawa keras namun mereka berempat juga.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto," rengek Shikamaru namun Naruto hanya bisa tertawa.

"Shikamaru, untung saja Sasuke bertindak dengan cepat kikikikik," ucap Neji

"Hei kau juga tidak pantas berdandan seperti ini. Lihat Kumis palsumu tebal sekali hahahaha ," ledek Naruto. Ia pun mengambil kumis palsu itu dari wajah Sai.

Alhasil mereka akhirnya mengomentari penyamaran masing-masing. Mereka berkomentar dengan melepas atribut penyamaran orang yang di anggap tidak pantas. Sejenak mereka lupa siapa mereka dan di mana mereka berada. Semakin lama suara tawa mereka semakin menggema di antara gerbong kereta api yang mereka naiki. Mereka pun sadar, mereka telah meakukan kesalahan dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutya adalah sebuah bencana.

"Kakak, mereka itu FoxNine ya?" tanya seorang anak kecil kapada kakaknya.

"Iya aku rasa begitu," kata gadis itu berdiri, melihat ke arah mereka berlima dengan mulut terbuka.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gerbong terdiam dan menatap mereka tajam. Terutama para gadis yang lumayan banyak di gerbong itu. Dua gadis tadi perlahan mendekat kearah mereka berlima dan melihat mereka dengan penuh konsentrasi. Neji, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru membeku seketika. Mau menggerakan kaki tidak bisa, mau bicara juga tidak bisa. Benar-benar beku. BRAAK….tiba-tiba ada seseorang gadis yang datang dari gerbong lainnya. Dia tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyaa!…FoxNine…..!"

Gara-gara suara gadis itu semua orang yang tadi hanya bisa diam dan shock sekarang tersadar kembali. Alhasil semua orang khusunya para gadis menyerbu mereka berlima. Suasana gerbong benar-benar berisik. Suara teriakan mereka terdengar sampai di gerbong sebelah. Sehingga orang dari gerbong lain penasaran dan melihat, tentu saja semakin banyak juga orang yang menyerbu mereka. Ada yang minta tanda tangan dan juga minta foto bersama.

"Neji, lakukan sesuatu," teriak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, harus berbuat apa," jawab Neji

"Aish Bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto

"Apa sebentar lagi kita sampai ke stasiun?" tanya Sai

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Neji yang kewalahan menghadapi serbuan para gadis.

"Hei, aku puny ide. Ayo kalian ikut aku," ucap Sai.

Sai dan empat member FoxNine lainnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah pintu gerbong. Dengan penuh kesabaran mereka meladeni para fans. Tidak lama kemudian pintu gerbong kereta ap terbuka. Sai memberi kode kepada empat member FoxNine untuk segera keluar dari kereta. Akhirnya mereka berlima selamat dari serbuan fans-fans mereka.

"Syukurlah kita bisa keluar," ujar Sasuke penuh kelegaan.

"Ternyata mereka menakutkan sekali," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa kita salah stasiun," celoteh Neji dengan ekspresi shock.

"Apa? Neji, kau becanda kan?" ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku serius. Coba lihat ini adalah stasiun Danzo seharusnya kita turun di Stasiun Shirou," kata Neji sambil menunjuk ebuah papan yang berdiri tegak disekitar pinggiran stasiun.

" Jauh tidak dari sini?" tanya Sai.

" Aku rasa, kita harus melewati tiga stasiun lagi," jawab Neji.

"Yang benar saja. Itu berkilo-kilo meter jaraknya. Bagaimana Sekarang ?" Naruto dan yang lain mulai kebingungan.

ooOOoo

Dua jam sudah mereka berlima berjalan kaki. Mereka tidak tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang. Suasana di daerah ini sangatlah sepi dan agak gelap. Sedikikt sekali pencahayaan baik di jalan setapak maupun jalan raya. Perasaan takut menghinggapi pikiran mereka, perlahan mereka menyusuri jalan setapak tak beraspal. Hanya ada sedikit rumah di kanan-kiri jalan yang mereka lewati. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sunyi, sepi dan gelap itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk daerah yang mereka kunjungi saat ini, hanya suara jangkrik yang meramaikan suasana malam yang dingin ini. Naruto beserta member FoxNine tampak kelelahan, dia cemberut tingkat tinggi sambil memegang perutnya. Rasa lapar ini tak hanya di rasakan oleh Naruto namun juga yang lainnya.

"Neji, aku lapar sekali," ucap Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"Aku juga, apa disini tidak ada toko makanan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mata Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu, tak seorangpun orang yang tahu maksud dari Sasuke. Detik kemudian senyum manis terulas dari bibirnya, ketika dia melihat seorang penjual takoyaki dan baso ikan di dekat pertigaan jalan.

"Lihatlah itu ada penjual Baso ikan dan takoyaki disana," ucap Sasuke, sambil menunujuk ke penjual baso.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlima berlari kearah penjual baso ikan dan takoyaki dengan perasaa girang. Perut mereka terasa perih, karena harus menahan lapar selama beberapa jami. Sebenarnya ini kesalahan mereka sendiri, kenapa tidak sarapan sebelum berangkat, mereka berpikir tempat kemah yang di maksud Neji itu menyenangkan tapi ternyata kejadian tak terduga seperti ini terjadi. Mata mereka berubah hijau serta air liur yang hampir menetes ketika melihat takoyaki hangat siap makan.

"Wuua, kelihatannya enak. Harum sekali," ucap Neji

"Benr-benar surga dunia," timpal Sai.

Benar sekali surge dunia untuk keadaan seperti ini. Beruntung sekali mereka menemukan penjual makanan di jalan. Neji, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, memakan baso ikan beserta takoyaki dengan lahap. Mereka berlima benar-benar terlihat kelaparan. Setelah kenyang, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang tidak jelas ke mana tujuannya. Neji berjalan sambil melihat peta dibantu dengan Shikamaru yang memberi cahaya lewat lampu senter. Hari semakin gelap namun tidak terlihat lampu menyala di rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitar jalan. Naruto heran dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Hei, Sai apa kita masih berada di Jepang ?" tanyanya berbisik pada Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? tentu saja kita masih berada di Jepang," jawab Sai

" Aku cuma merasa aneh saja. Sepertinya di daerah ini tidak ada aliran listrik," kata Naruto melihat sekitar.

"Iya di sini sungguh sepi. Seperti kota mati," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut melihat lingkungan yang ada disekitarnya. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Sasuke melihat kearah Shikamaru respon Shikamaru hanya menggeleng tanda dia juga tidak tahu apapun.

Mata Sai menyipit. Dia melihat tiga orang pemuda berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Penampilan tiga orang pemuda itu seperti preman. Mereka banyak memakai anting-anting, bertato, dan memakai baju serba hitam.

"Apa kalian melihat tiga lelaki di sana?" tunjuk Sai ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya mereka melihat kearah kita," ujar Sasuke

"Sudahlah jangan pedulikan mereka ayo kita terus jalan," kata Neji, ia terus berjalan mendahului yang lain. Tiga pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Neji dan kawan-kawan melihat mereka dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa bahkan mereka sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Namun keramahan mereka tidak berarti namun tiga pemuda itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Hei, kalian berlima serahkan uang kalian," perintah salah satu pemuda dari mereka bertiga. Perawakan pemuda ini tinggi besar dengan rambut gondrong. Mereka berlima hanya diam dan sesekali melihat satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah…kita tidak punya uang," ujar Neji dengan perasaan takut. Dia tahu apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya.

" Aish…mana mungkin kalian tidak punya uang. Di lihat dari penampilan kalian itu tidak mungkin."

"Hei, paman. Sudah kami bilang kita tidak punya!". Bentak Naruto. Dia sudah tidak tahan karena mereka semua diperlakukan seperti ini. Naruto memang tipical orang yang blak-blakan jadi kalau dia tidak suka ya tidak suka. Mendengar ucapan berani dari Naruto, membua tiga pemuda itu tersinggung dan marah karena berani membentak mereka.

"Tunggu apa kalian, ayo geledah tas mereka!" Suruh pria tinggi besar kepada dua anak buahnya.

Seorang gadis berjalan girang sambil menghitung uang yang dia bawa. Ini merupakan hasil jerih payahnya selama bekerja. Tak hanya satu pekerjaan yang dia lakukan namun berbagai pekerjaan. Hal Ini dia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata berumur 20 tahun. Di dunia ini dia hidup sendirian tanpa adanya orang tua, adik maupun kakak. Karena 10 tahun yang lalu keluarganya mengalami kecelekaan dan hanya Hinata yang selamat. Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat lima orang pemuda yang di keroyok oleh tiga orang preman. Dia segera memasukan uang kedalam tasnya lalu beralari menuju lima cowok tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bentaknya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Baik FoxNine maupun ketiga preman beralih melihat kearahnya. Hinata tertegun melihat lima pria tampan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Apakah mereka benar-benar manusia atau mungkin malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"Ini bukan urusnmu gadis kecil," ucap preman itu pada Hinata namun itui sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Bahkan bentakan preman itu membuat dirinya lebih berani.

"Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Hinata.

"Kau mau main-main dengan kami."

Dua anak buah preman itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi angkuh. Wajah itu seolah menghina Hinata karena ia hanya seorang perempuan, menurut dua preman itu Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lemah.

" Hiaaaaa…!" teriak Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ia berlari lalu menendang salah satu wajah preman itu dengan kakinya. Preman itu, tersungkur jatuh. Hidung preman itu berdarah, dengan penuh amarah pria itu mengusap hidungnya lalu berdiri dan berusaha menyerang Hinata namun dengan cekatan Hinata langsung memukul wajah pria itu. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada satu orang yang siap memukul, Hinata secepat mungkin menghindar, membela diri dan membuat mereka berdua babak belur. Tinggal sisa ketua dari para preman itu, tanpa ragu dia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ketua pria itu terihat sangat ketakutan dan berjalan mundur.

"Ayo lawan aku. Hei, jangan diam aja."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berlari sempoyongan. Semua member FoxNine Hinata tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Mereka tidak percaya seorang perempuan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil di banding ketiga preman itu bisa mengalahkan mereka. Mata Hinata dari tadi tertuju pada pemuda yang memakai kaos hijau dan jaket putih dengan rambut pirang ke emasan. Pria yang ia lihat itu adalah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri heran dengan cara Hinata memandangnya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menolong kami," celetuk Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Sial. Uangnya tidak ada!" sergah Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa? yang benar saja Shikamaru. Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan? kita tidak punya uang sepeserpun," Ucap Sai panik

"Sudah aku bilang kan, lebih baik uang kita bawa sendiri-sendiri," ucap Naruto marah. Hinata terus melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Melihat tingkah dia seperti itu membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita. Kita tidak mungkin bisa pulang," kata Neji dengan wajah melas.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri melihat pertengkaran mereka. Suasana makin lama makin tidak menyenangkan karena pertengkaran mereka berlima. Ia memutuskan pergi dari sini. Ia tak mau melihat orang bertengkar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit," ucapnya.

Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli dengannya. Hinata pergi begitu saja. Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri Hinata. Gadis itu kaget melihat sosok perempuan bukan lebih tepatnya laki-laki namun wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat.

"Kau, apa kita boleh menumpang tidur semalam di rumahmu. Kita tidak punya uang sama sekali jadi kita bisa check in di hotel," ujar Shikamaru, ekspresi wajahnya cemberut tingkat akut sehingga membuat Hinata gemass dan ingin sekali dia mencubit pipinya.

"Apa? di rumahku?" tanya Hinata, Shikamaru mengangguk. Sesekali dia melihat ke empat orang yang lain. Kasihan juga mereka, lagi pula udara malam ini dingin sekali. "Baiklah, tapi rumahku kecil dan jelek."

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting kita bisa tidur malam ini," ujar Shikamaru. Hinata tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. Dia segera berlari kearah empat rekannya dengan penuh semangat serta memberitahu apa yang sudah dia bicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau memberi tumpangan pada kami malam ini," kata Sai sedikit sungkan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tidak usah sungkan."

ooOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Akhirnya sampailah Mereka di rumah gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Rumah Hinata merupakan rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat rindang, banyak sekali tumbuhan di depan rumahnya seperti bunga mawar, bunga krisan bahkan bunga matahari. Dengan adanya tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menghiasi rumah menjadikan rumah itu terlihat elegan dan indah. Rumah Hinata hanya terdapat dua kamar. Mereka berenam mulai masuk kerumah, ternyata didalam rumah tak seindah diluarnya. Barang-barang berserakan. Bungkus snack tergeletak disetiap sudut rumah bahkan kaos kakipun juga begitu. Member FoxNine yang terbiasa hidup bersih dan rapi hanya diam melihat kondisi rumah yang seperti ini.

"Maaf, kalau rumahku berantakan, ini karena aku jarang ada dirumah. Aku harus bekerja jadi tak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk bersih-bersih," ucap Hinata. Mereka berlima hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Hinata buru-buru memungut semua barang tak berguna yang berserakan.

"Oya….ini adalah kamar kalian. Maaf kalau kamarnya sempit. Kalau tidak cukup kalian bisa memakai kamarku. Aku bisa tidur di luar," Sekali lagi mereka hanya diam dan melihat-lihat.

"Tidak usah terima kasih. Kita cukup memakai kamar ini berlima," ucap Naruto, dan saat itu juga Hinata bengong. Entah kenapa dia selalu seperti ini kalau melihat anak itu.

"Ah…jangan begitu. Tamu adalah raja. Sini biar aku bawakan tasmu dan punya temanmu." Hinata mengantar lim pria tampan itu ke kamarnya yang sampai detik ini dia masih tidak tahu nama mereka. Neji dan kawan-kawan masih berdiri dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali. Jujur aku tidak bisa tidur ditempat seperti ini," kata Naruto. Ia melepas jaketnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Oke, Neji kau membersihkan bagian kamar. Kau, Sai bersihkan lantainya. Sasuke kau membersihkan kamar mandi dengan Shikamaru. Lalu aku dan gadis ini akan membersihkan dapur."

Mereka semua melongo melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini. Apa lagi Hinata, dia makin terbengong dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya. Baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang blak-blakan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Ayo kerjakan!."

Akhirnya semua orang mengambil tindakan sesuai dengan tugas yang sudah di bagi oleh Naruto tanpa ada diskusi sebelumnya. Ini sangat menguntungkan Hinata karena untuk pertama kali rumah ini akan terlihat bersih dan rapi. Hinata sedikit yakin kalau mereka adalah lima malaikat tampan yang di berikan Tuhan padanya. Setelah menata barang-barang dan membersihkan rumah. Mereka berlima bergantian mandi, sedangkan Hinata memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Bukan masakan special Cuma mie dan nasi serta telur goreng. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa memasak seperti itu. Ya beginilah kalau hidup tanpa saudara atau orang tua.

"Apa perlu aku bantu?". Suara tenor secara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Ternyata dia adalah pria yang menarik perhatian Hinata sejak awal.

"Eh, tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga selesai," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Sini." Naruto merebut spatula dari tangan Hinata dan mulai menggoreng "Kalau kau menggoreng telur, apinya jangan terlalu besar nanti bisa hangus. Terus kalau bisa telurnya diberi sedikit garam agar terasa."

Hinata terdiam dan melihat Naruto dari samping. Ya Tuhan, tampan sekali pria ini. Ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan kaos putih polos dan rambut yang basah menambah kesan coolnya. Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto. Air menetes dari rambut menuju pipinya. Wajahnya sangat mulus tanpa noda jerawat sedikitpun. _Andai aku punya pacar seperti dia, pasti aku sangat bahagia dan sepertinya dia juga pintar memasak. _

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**FIVE'S LOVE STORY**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**.**

**Maaf FF ini menunjukan ke OOC'an karakter mereka sebenarnya. FF ini bukan FF barru, FF yang aku tulis selama beberapa tahun yang lalu dan alhamdulilah FF ini sudah tamat di Laptop. Insyallah FF ini tidak gantung.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Hah, ooh namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Kau sendiri?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Namaku Kyuubi," jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Naruto sibuk menyiapkan semua piring untuk makan malam. Sedangkan Hinata, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan kecuali memandang Naruto dari detik ke detik. Kedua alis Hinata bertaut ketika mendengar nama pria tampan berambut pirang ini. Kyuubi, bukankah itu adalah nama dari salah satu sembilan legenda monster jaman dulu. Nama band lima pria tampan itu memang terinspirasi dari nama salah satu legenda sembilan monster. Setiap member memiliki nama panggung sendiri, Neji - Ichibi, Shikamaru – Nibi, Sai – Sanbi, Sasuke – Yonbi. Jika dilihat semua nama panggung itu berurutan tapi entah kenapa Naruto di beri nama Kyuubi bukan Gobi yang artinya monster berekor lima. Band FoxNine memang memiliki konsep yang sedikit nyentrik dan aneh.

"Kyuubi? Bukankah kyuubi adalah rubah berekor sembilan? Itu benar-benar nama aslimu. Aneh sekalih," ujar Hinata heran dan tak percaya.

"Ahahah, itu bukan nama asli. Nama asliku Uzumaki Naruto. Itu cuma nama panggung."

"Apa maksudnya nama panggung aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" Naruto tercengang dan shock. Bagaimana mungkin, jaman sekarang masih ada orang di Jepang yang tidak mengenal mereka. Jika orang lanjut usia, tak mengenal mereka tidak masalah tapi orang di depannya ini adalah seorang gadis remaja yang seharusnya tergila-gila pada mereka.

"Memangnya kalian siapa?" Orang terkenalkah?" tanya Hinata polos. Naruto ingin sekali menjelaskan siapa mereka sebenarnya tapi percuma walaupun dijelaskan panjang lebar sepertinya Hinata tidak akan mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ini makanan sudah siap, lebih baik kau menyiapkan nasi ."

Sepuluh menit kemudian makan malam sudah siap. Suasana makan malam kali ini bagi Hinata adalah makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh dengan tawa. Hinata benar-benar bahagia, dia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan makan malam seperti ini. Mereka saling berkenalan dan bercanda bersama. Tentunya member FoxNine berkenalan dengan menggunakan nama asli mereka. Pria dengan rambut sebahu dengan nilai ketampanan 8.5, ia bernama Neji, Pria yang suka tersenyum dengan rambut cepaknya, yang memiliki nilai ketampanan 8.4 bernama Sai, sedangkan pria yang memiliki kesan angkuh, dingin dan tak pedulu, serta standar ketampanan 8.9 ia adalah Sasuke. Pria berwajah manis bahkan terlihat sedikit cantik dengan kuncir rambutnya dan ketampanan 8.3 ia adalah Shikamaru. Mata Hinata kemudian melirik Naruto yang asyik menyeruput mie ke dalam mulutnya, bagi Hinata ia adalah pria tertampan diantara empat temannya. 9.0 itu adalah nilai ketampanan Naruto.

"Wuaaah, kenyang sekali," celetuk Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tidur di luar, kamar tidurnya di tempati oleh empat tamu asingnya. Banyak sekali nyamuk yang memakan darahnya dengan rakus,. Karena nyamuk-nyamuk kelaparan ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur serta keinginan untuk buang air kecil menambah kekuatan insomnianya. Sempoyongan Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggaruk kepala. Dari luar samar-samar terdengar suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi, seperti ada orang di dalam tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan, dengan mata sedikit terbuka ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang, asyik berdiri menyamping sambil bersiul. Hinata sadar, orang itu adalah Naruto. Sialnya lagi sebelum ia menyadari itu Naruto, Hinata melihat semua dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kiaaaaaaaaaa! " Hinata berteriak sambil menutup mata.

"Kiaaaaaa! Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini," tanya Naruto, cepat-cepat ia membenahi resleting celananya. "Kau sengaja mengintipku ya?"

"Apa? aku tidak punya niat untuk mengintipmu. Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil," jawab Hinata

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Naruto merasa dirinya telah ternoda.

"A..a ti..tidak aku tidak melihat apapun," wajah Hinata memerah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau berkata jujur? Katakan padaku apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit merengek.

"Melihat a... apa? Sungguh aku tidak melihat apapun. Sekarang cepatlah kau keluar," Hinata menarik tangan Naruto keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini sangat memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan. "Aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar meihatnya," gerutu Hinata sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

ooOOoo

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata mencium bau wangi bumbu yang menyengat hidungnya. Bau harumnya mengundang air liur dan ingin segera memakan masakan itu. Karena bau sedap ini membuat Hinata terbangun. Gadis itu berjalan lunglai menuju ruang tengah. Dia begitu terkejut melihat banyak makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja makan. Disana sudah ada Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya Naruto yang tidak ada. _Kemana perginya anak itu?_ batin Hinata.

"Pagi Hinata. Bagaimana, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Neji sambil mempersiapkan air putih didalam gelas sebanyak enam orang. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melihat makanan yang ada di meja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ini Naruto mom yang memasak"

"Naruto mom?" Hinata bingung sedangkan Neji mengangguk.

"Ini semua yang memasak adalah Naruto. kami sering memanggilnya Mom karena diantara kita dia yang paling pintar memasak dan yang paling cerewet," jelas Sai.

" Iya, Naruto juga sering menyetrikakan baju setiap pagi," senyum Shikamaru

" TARADA, sarapan sudah siap. Saatnya sarapan," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ya Tuhan. Dia sungguh mempesona. Dengan celemek warna biru membuat Naruto semakin tampan, Mereka berenam duduk melingkari meja makan. Masakan hari ini sebenarnya biasa saja tapi karena Naruto bisa mengolah bahan makanan yang sederhana dengan baik, sarapan ini terlihat sangat mewah. Tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian tadi malam terulang dibenak Hinata. Blush, ia begitu malu, seketika wajahnya memerah. Ia tak berani melihat Naruto, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan," kata Neji.

Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata memakan masakan Naruto. Empat orang lain sibuk berceloteh kesana kemari, hanya dua orang yang tak mengatakan apa pun. Hinata dan Naruto, biasanya Naruto adalah member yang paling cerewet namun dimata yang lain sikapnya pagi ini sedikit aneh. Sasuke memicingkan mata elangnya ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Wajah keduanya pun sedikit memerah.

"Apa kalian berdua sakit? Kenapa wajah kalian sedikit memerah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak?!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Hening, ke empat orang lainnya terdiam melihat reaksi Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan bahkan terkesan berlebihan. Hinata sadar, suasana ini bisa memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari mereka,

"Wuah Enak sekali. Ternyata Naruto pintar sekali memasak," puji Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berenam begitu menikmati sarapan pagi ini. "Oh ya…. hari ini kalian akan melanjutkan perjalanan kemana?" Semua terdiam, tak ada satupun orang yang mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ekspresi kebahagiaan mereka perlahan memudar dihembus angin.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kita tidak tahu mau kemana. Awalnya kita mau berlibur di Shirou tapi karena ada sedikit masalah. Kita tersesat disini dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana jadi..."

"Langsung saja ke intinya," kata Hinata sambil makan.

"Hinata, Kita tidak punya uang sama sekali. Jadi mana mungkin kita bisa pulang. Bolehkah kita menginap beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"Apa? yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa menghidupi kalian disini. Uangku tidak akan cukup untuk makan kalian."

"Oke… kita buat perjanjian. Selama kita disini, kita akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Bagaimana?"ucap Sai. Sedangkan Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir, apakah perjanjian ini menguntngkan baginya atau tidak.

"Selain itu kita juga akan membantumu mencari uang, Setuju?" ujar Sasuke. Neji, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju," ucap Hinata.

ooOOoo

Hinata berangkat "Bekerja" namun ia melakukan pekerjaan yang berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Hinata ditemani oleh Shikamaru. Sepanjang perjajalan, mereka berdua banyak sekali bercerita dan bersendau gurau bersama. Perjalanan menuju pusat kota lumayan jauh. Karena rumah Hinata jauh dari keramaian kota. Mereka harus dua kali naik bis untuk menuju ke pusat kota. Ada yang aneh dengan Shikamaru hari ini. Dia selalu memakai penutup kepalanya ketika berada di tempat-tempat umum. Ia juga selalu mendudukan kepalanya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah lakunya, Shikamaru terkesan tak mau dilihat wajahnya oleh orang lain. _Benar-benar aneh_, batin Hinata.

"Hinata, apa perjalanan masih jauh?" tanya Shikamaru namun Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan yang ada disampingnya.

Hinata berdiri, dan dia berdiri di tengah-tengah seorang bibi. Shikamaru diam dan melihat Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Secara hati-hati dan pelan Hinata mengambil dompet yang nerada di saku jaket si paman. Shikamaru shock, melihat Hinata melakukan hal itu.

"Hinata apa yang kau… "

"Ssssst ... ," Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuk diatas bibirnya. Itu adalah kode agar Shikamaru diam.

Tak lama Hinata berhasil mengambil dompet itu dan memasukkan ke dalam jaketnya. Gadis itu menarik tangan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua keluar begitu saja dari bis saat ada pemberhentian.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" komentar Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Shikamaru, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini aku tidak akan makan."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu perbuaan tercela ….".

Hinata diam mendengar ucapa Shikamaru. Ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya ini merugikan orang lain tapi dia juga harus mempertahankan hidup. Gadis itu tak menggubris Shikamaru yang terus mengoceh karena kelakuannya. Hinata terus berjalan, langkahnya terhenti disebuah kedai mie ramen. Siang ini, entah mengapa Hinata merasa begitu lapar. Hinata menawari Shikamaru semangkok mie ramen tapi pia itu tida mau karena itu di belikan makanan dengan uang curian. Hinata sedikit kecewa, namun dia yakin Shimarau juga lapar. KRUUUUKKKKKK…..

Hei, Shikamaru itu suara perutmu?"

"Ti... tidak," elaknya.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru cepatlah pesan makanan, aku janji padamu tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti itu lagi."

"Baiklah…tapi kau benar-benar janji ya!" Hinata mengangguk dan pada akhirnya Shikamaru memesan semangkok mie ramen.

ooOOoo

Sementara itu di rumah Hinata…..

Sasuke, Sai, Neji dan Naruto sibuk beres-beres rumah. Memang selama ini rumah Hinata tidak pernah ia bersihkan. Ia tidak sempat membersihkan rumah. Sesmpainya pulang, Hinata merasa lelah. Dalam sehari Hinata melakukan tiga pekerjaan, saat pagi sekali Hinata bekerja sebagai loper Koran, saat siang ia bekerja sebagai pengantar, lalu malamnya Hinata bekerja di POM bensin. Karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, Hinata tidak ada waktu untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Tiga pemuda tampan bekerja bakti tanpa mengenal lelah dan penuh semangat.

"Ahhh…. gadis macam apa dia, lihatlah kamarnya berantakan sekali," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan kalau Hinata itu lain dari gadis lainnya, dia tomboy dan tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, bisa bela diri, dan sedikit jorok," ucap Sai sembari menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia baru pertama kali melihat rumah seorang gadis sejorok ini.

"Menurutku dia itu gadis yang aneh," seru Naruto.

"Tapi kalau kau melihat Hinata dengan seksama dia manis sekali."

"Hai Sai, jangan mikir macam-macam. ayo bersih-bersih bukan saatnya kau mengangumi seorang wanita disaat seperti ini," omel Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Neji asyik mencuci seluruh pakaian kotor Hinata yang menumpuk.

"Ahh, Neji bagaimana kita bisa mencuci dengan air yang dinginnya seperti ini?" seru Sasuke yang bergidik kedinginan setelah mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air.

"Benar juga apa katamu Sasuke, kalau begitu mencucinya jangan menggunakan tangan tapi pakai kayu." Neji clingak-clinguk mencari kayu yang sekiranya bisa di pakai, tak lama dia bisa menemukan kayu yang di maksud.

"Wah…Neji kau ini hebat sekali."

"Kalau tidak hebat mana mungkin aku bisa jadi leader kalian hehehe…." ujar Neji penuh rasa percaya diri. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum sinis, bosan setiap hari harus mendengarkan Neji membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Terserahlah, tapi apa Hinata tahu siapa kita?" tanya Sasuke kepada Neji

"Sepertinya dia tidak tahu siapa kita, lagi pula disini tidak ada TV, tidak ada sinyal ponsel. Kadang aku berpikir tempat macam apa ini."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. ayo cepat cuci."

ooOOoo

Sore hari menjelang malam, mereka berempat asyik duduk bersama depan rumah Hinata. Sai, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto bingung mau melakukan apa karena semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai. Ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan menonton televisi tapi di rumah Hinata tidak ada. Selain itu mereka juga mencari jalan keluar bagaimana caranya mereka kembali bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

"Perutku lapar sekali, Naruto apa kau tidak memasak?" ucap Sai sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Memasak apa? di sini tidak ada bahan makanan lagi. Aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Hinata tidak menngenali kami, yang benar saja?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang melenceng jauh dari pembicaraan Sai dan Naruto.

"Aku rasa juga begitu," ucap Neji.

"Hinata itu memang tidak tahu siapa kita, waktu aku membantunya memasak, dia aneh mendengar namaku. Waktu aku bilang Kyuubi adalah nama stage-ku, dia bertanya apa maksudnya itu?aku tidak habis piker, masih ada orang yang tidak kenal kita."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, sekarang cari jalan bagaimana kita mencari uang untuk pulang?" ujar Neji.

"Bagaimana kalo kita meminta bantuan Hinata untuk mencarikan pekerjaan untuk kita?" saran Sai.

"Aku setuju, pekerjaan apa saja yang penting kita bisa pulang," seru Sasuke.

"Hei Shikamaru dan Hinata sudah datang," ucap Naruto.

Hinata dan Shikamaru berjalan sempoyongan karena capek, Hinata membawa banyak sekali makanan dan belanjaan. Hinata tahu bahwa mereka berempat kelaparan. Dengan terpaksa Hinata membelikan makanan dari uang hasil curian. Tapi lebih baik makan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Kami pulang," sapa Shikamaru.

"Kami membelikan makanan untuk kalian, aku tahu kalian sangat lapar," ucap Hinata. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tempat ini adalah tempat multifungsi kadang di gunakan untuk makan dan tempat santai. Hinata mulai menyiapkan makanan dari satu piring ke piring lain.

"Wuah, Hinata kau membeli ayam goreng, enak sekali," seru Neji yang kegirangan karena Hinata membelikan ia makanan favoritnya yaitu ayam goreng.

Hinata sibuk membongkar belanjaan dan makanan. Tapi Neji sudah tidak sabar ingin segera makan paha ayam yang menggoda selera_. Sepertinya paha ayam lebih menarik perhatian Neji daripada paha wanita_, ucap Hinata dalam hati. Ketika Hinata memindahkan ayam goreng ke piring, tangan Neji berusaha menyambar ayam. PLAAAK, Hinata memukul tangan Neji begitu keras.

"Aduh Hinat, kau ini kasar sekali. aku hanya ingin mengambil ayam."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sabar kita makan sama-sama. Saatnya makan."

Kami berenam makan dengan lahapnya. Sudah lama Hinata tidak merasakan hal seperti ini biasanya dia hanya makan sendiri tapi sekarang Hinata di temani oleh lima malaikat yang begitu tampan. Ia tidak tahu latar belakang mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli yang penting ia sekarang punya teman.

"Hinata, hari ini kau menerima gaji? Banyak sekali makanan yang kau beli."

"Tidak, aku dapat uang banyak karena hasil mencopet," jawab Hinata enteng.

"Uhuk…uhuk, kau mencopet. Yang benar saja," omel Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan terlihat tanpa dosa. Aku terus makan sedangkan mereka melihatku, tapi hanya Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak peduli semuanya karena dia sudah tahu dari awal. Mereka berlima menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sangar. Lima member FoxNine seperti ingin memkannya hidup-hidup. Hinata sadar tingkah laku mereka terhadapnya saat ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Shikamaru, apa kau juga ikut?" Sasuke mulai menginterogasi Shikamaru. Ia tak mau salah satu saudara seperjuangannya ini akan melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat Hinata melakukan hal itu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, yang penting kita makan. Dan kau melakukan ini untuk terkahir kali oke," ujar Sai.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini lagi."

"Hinata kami berlima berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan, kita ingin cepat mengumpulkan uang dan pulang. Bisakah kau mencarikannya untuk kami?" pinta Neji dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kalian mau menggantikan pekerjaanku?" tanya Hinata. Mereka berlima terdiam dan menatap Hinata aneh. Mungkin mereka berpikir, Hinata menyuruh mereka untuk mencopet atau hal-hal kriminal lainnya. "Hei, aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mencopet, tapi gantikan pekerjaanku sebagai loper Koran dan pengantar susu apa kalian mau?"

"Baiklah aku mau jadi loper Koran," ucap Neji.

"Pengantar susu juga boleh," ujar Sai.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi pengantar susu," mata Shikamaru terlihat berbinar.

"Kau ini ikut-ikutan saja Shikamaru," omel Sai.

"Lalu, aku dan Naruto bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Ehm…ah..kalian bisa ikut aku bekerja di pom bensin bagaimana? kebetulan juga disana sedang lagi mencari pegawai baru."

"Baiklah Hinata terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Hinata, jam kerjanya itu malam, pagi atau siang?"

"Malam."

"Oke, besok kita ke tempat kerja masing-masing."

ooOOoo

Pagi ini Hinata dan kelima orang tampan ini menuju ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Pertama, ia mengantarkan Neji di tempat agen Koran. Setelah selesai mengantar Neji, sekrang Hinata mengantar Sai dan Shikamaru ke agen susu. Ada hal yang membuat Hinata heran, mereka berlima selalu memakai topi jika keluar rumah. Padahal cuaca juga tidak panas. Sekarang Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke tempat kerja tepatnya di POM bensin. Hinata mengenalkan Naruto dan Sasuke kepada kepala POM. Walaupun dia adalah kepala POM tapi Hinata begitu akrab dengannya.

"Paman, selamat pagi," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi Hinata, ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?"

"Aku sudah menemukan karyawan baru, kata paman pegawai malam hari di Pom tidak ada."

"Oh, kau ini baik sekali," kata paman itu mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Hinata yang ia tali ala ekor kuda. Mata paman itu beralih ke dua pemuda tampan yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. "Siapa nama kalian?" tanya paman. Naruto dan Sasuke melepas topinya. Mata paman melebar, ia terlihat shock ketika melihat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bukannya kalian ini...?" paman mulai mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Raut wajah paman itu menggambarkan rasa tidak percaya, seperti pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Belum sempat paman itu melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto dan Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Halo salam kenal, namaku Izanagi Isao," Kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah. Hinata terkejut mendengar salam perkenalan dari Naruto. _Bukan__kah__nama __dia__sebenarnya __Naruto __kenapa berubah jadi __Isao__._ Batin Hinata

"Halo salam kenal, Hitoshi Isamu," untuk kedua kalinya Hinata kaget sekali mendengar pengakuan mereka berdua. Ini apa lagi Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan merubah namanya. Sasuke menjadi Isamu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Aku kira kalian ini Anggota FoxNine. Memang di dunia ini banyak sekali orang yang mirip," paman itu tersenyum setelah di landa kebingungan. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, ia masih dengan memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. _Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Paman harus tahu nama dia sebenarnya_. Batin Hinata.

"Hei, Kalian ini, bukankah nama kalian..." Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan erat. Hinata melirik, ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang membekap mulutnya. Ternyata ia adalah Naruto. Paman memandang heran ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Hehehehe…paman kita sering bercanda seperti ini, jadi kau jangan heran benar kan Hinata?" Naruto melotot kearah Hinata yang tidak mejawabnya. Dia terus memberontak dari bekapan Naruto.

"Iya paman kita berdua begitu sayang dengan Hinata, kadang kami bercandanya keterlaluan. Oh ya paman saatnya kita pergi karena masih ada urusan."

Alhasil Hinata di bawa keluar mereka secara paksa dengan mulut yang masih dibekap. Sampai dia bisa bernafas. Ini sih namanya Tindak kriminal. Setelah jauh dari kantor POM, Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"Kalian ini kenapa, aneh sekali?" protes Hinata.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil kami, Isao dan Isamu, mengerti?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus kalian memanggil kalian seperti itu, seperti artis saja memakai nama samaran?"

"Memang kita artis," celetuk Sasuke.

"Cih…artis apanya? Mana ada artis yang tidak punya uang dan tidur dirumah orang." Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, mereka tak mau mendengar celotehan Hinata.

"Hei, kalian tunggu aku…..".

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**FIVE'S LOVE STORY**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**.**

**.**

_Izanagi Isao = Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hitoshi Isamu = Uchiha Sasuke _

_Aoyama Sato = Sai _

_Fujiwara Tatsuya = Nara Shikamaru _

_Ishihara Yujiro = Hyuga Neji_

_._

_._

**Maaf FF ini menunjukan ke OOC'an karakter mereka sebenarnya. FF ini bukan FF barru, FF yang aku tulis selama beberapa tahun yang lalu dan alhamdulilah FF ini sudah tamat di Laptop. Insyallah FF ini tidak gantung.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

Sai dan Shikamaru, berjalan menyusuri jalan beraspal. Beberapa kali Shikamaru bergantian melihat kertas ditangannya dan nomer yang ada dipagar setiap rumah. Hampir tiga puluh menit Sai dan Shikamaru berkutat dengan alamat itu. Mereka sadar bahwa mencari pekerjaan itu ternyata sangat susah. Beda sekali dengan mereka, karena memiliki bakat dalam bermusik dan ketampanan mereka bisa dengan mudah menjadi artis dengan gaji yang menggiurkan setiap kali tampil. Tak lama mereka berhenti disebuah toko yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi agen susu. Sai dan Shikamaru perlahan masuk ke dalam toko. Seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut sedikit beruban, asyik menghitung uang. Sesekali wanita tua itu menjilat jari telunjuknya kemudian menghitung uangnya.

"Selamat bibi," sapa Sai. Wanita itu menatap Sai dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Siapa kalian? Lepaslah topi itu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kalian," pinta bibi. Sai dan Shikamaru perlahan melepas topinya. Wanita tua itu menyipitkan matanya, ia mencoba memperjelas tingkat penglihatannya. "Ini jauh lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian di televisi?"

Nafas Sai dan Shikamaru terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. Jujur perasaan takut mulai mendera hatinya, bagaimana kalau wanita ini mengetahui jati diri mereka atau bagaimana jika wanita ini tidak mudah ditipu walaupun mereka sudah memalsukan identitas.

"Ah, bibi tidak mungkin kau melihat kami di televisi. Mungkin wajah kami mirip dengan orang itu," ucap Sai mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran wanita itu.

"Ah iya benar juga, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian ?"

"Ehm, namaku.…", Sai dan Shikamaru saling lirik "Namaku Aoyama Sota," aku Sai.

"Kalau kau siapa?" bibi itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku…aku... Fujiwara Tatsuya," ucap Shikamaru bohong.

"Baik,pagi-pagi sekali Hinata menghubungiku. Ia mengatakan kalau ada dua temannya yang menggantikan pekerjaannya disini. Dia gadis baik, kadang aku kasihan padanya karena harus hidup seorang diri dan bertahan hidup. Pergilah, antarkan susu-susu ini dan gunakan sepeda kayuh yang ada disana," ucap bibi sambil menunjuk sepeda kayuh yang ada di depan toko.

Bibi itu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan sepertinya mereka bingung, akan diantarkan dimana susu-susu itu karena mereka tidak tahu arah jalan disini. Sialnya lagi, mereka harus berboncengan, jalan didaerah ini juga tidak bagus. Masih sedikit jalan yang sudah beraspal. Maklum sekarang mereka berada disebuah desa yang sedikit terpencil. Sai dan Shikamaru beranjak pergi dan mengambil salah satu sepeda khusus yang digunakan untuk mengantar susu yang sudah terparkir di depan toko agen itu. Selain Shikamaru dan Sai, ada dua gadis pekerja yang baru saja datang.

"Sai, apa kau mengerti jalan menuju alamat ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, terus bagaimana ini? Ah, aku akan meminta bantuan mereka." Sai berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. "Selamat pagi, bsakah kalian membantu kami? namaku Sa… ah maksudku Aoyama Sota. kalau kalian siapa?".

"Namaku Yamanaka Inoe, " jawab seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Namaku Temari," ucap gadis berambut pendek yang juga memiliki warna rambut pirang.

"Bisakah kalian membantu kami menunjukan jalan," pinta Sai kepada Inoe dan Temari.

Kedua gadis itu tak langsung menjawab, mereka terlihat shock melihat wajah Sai. Ttidak lama kemudian Shikamaru mendakt kearah mereka dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Fujiwara Tatsuya," ujar Shikamaru.

Inoe dan Temari terlihat semakin aneh, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Dua gadis desa nan cantk itu tampak tak percaya. Gadis yang bernama Temari itu menghampiri Shikamaru, tangannya membelai pipi mulus sosok pria yang memiliki julukan Nibi digrup bandnya. Shikamaru tersentak, agak kemudian menjauh dari jangkauan Temari.

"Mereka berdua terlihat begitu nyata?" ucap Temari tak percaya.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kalian ini sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru dan Sai, atau kalian benar-benar mereka?" Inoe tak sanggup lagi menahan pertanyaan konyol yang muncul diotaknnya.

"Inoe, mereka ini tidak mungkin membernya FoxNine. FoxNine itu kaya mana mungkin mereka menjadi pengantar susu. Mereka itu cuma mirip," kata Temari.

"Oh benar juga katamu Temari, kalian tadi meminta bantuan apa dari kami?"

"Apakah kalian bisa menunjukan alamat ini pada kami?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, ayo pergi."

Shikamaru dan Sai mengambil sepeda kayuh kemudian berangkat. Di belakang Shikamaru dan Sai, Inoe and Temari asyik membicarakan mereka berdua. Suara mereka begitu keras sehingga Sai dan Shikamaru mendengarnya. Inoe begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan pria yang mengaku bernama Sota dan mirip sekali dengan Sai. Sedangkan Temari, dia begitu terpana dengan pria yang bernama Tatsuya. Menurutnya Tatsuya dan Shikamaru bagai pinah dibelah dua.

"Sai, apa kita tidak ketahuan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku yakin," jawab Sai.

Sai dan Shikamaru terus mengayuh sepedanya, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal ketika harus melewati jalan menanjak. Shikamaru mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengayuh, seharusnya orang yang pantas mengayuh sepeda adalah Sai karena dari segi fisik juga tubuh Sai lebih kekar dan kuat. Itulah nasib yang selalu dialami oleh orang penurut. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih mereka mengantarkan susu dengan panduan Inoe dan Temari. Ternyata jarak yang mereka tempuh lumayan jauh. Semua orang juga memandang kaget ke arah mereka berdua tapi sebelum orang berpikir macam-macam, Sai dan Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Setelah mendengar nama samaran mereka, membuat pikiran semua orang berubah dan menganggap wajah mereka sekedar mirip dengan member FoxNinen. Satu jam, dua jam, pekerjaan mereka selesai dan saatnya untuk pulang. Jalannya yang mereka lalui sekarang adalah jalan menurun. Karena jalan menurun, Shikamaru asyik mempercepat laju sepedanya, ia juga meninggalkan Inoe dan Temari. Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan ada seorang nenek yang menyebrang, sontak Shikamaru dan Sai terkejut. Walaupun sudah di rem namun kecepatan sepeda tidak berkurang.

"Shikamaru, ayo tekan rem sepedahnya," teriak Sai.

"Sudah aku rem tapi kecepatannya tidak berkurang," jawab Shikamaru sedikit ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini? Hei nenek tolong minggir. Cepat minggir," teriak Sai, ia melambaik-lambaikan tangannya berharap nenek itu melihat dan mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi sayangnya nenek itu tidak menghiraukan dan terus jalan.

"Nenek, minggir!" sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang teriak histeris.

Semakin lama mereka jarak mereka dengan nenek itu semakin dekat. Tidak ada jalan lain, bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus menghindari nenek itu. Shikamaru membanting setir ke kanan, itu ia lakukan secara spontan sehingga ia tak menyadari sebuah tiang listik yang berdiri tegak berada tepat disampingnya. BRAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK! Tabarakan dengan tiang listrik tak bisa dihindari lagi. Setir sepeda yang awalnya lurus berubah menjadi bengkok. Inoe dan Temari shock melihat kejadian itu. Mereka bergegas menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Astaga, Sota, Tatsuya. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Temari panik.

"Apa sepedahnya tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan, setirnya bengkok!" Inoe mulai meracau, ia sama sekali tak khawatir dengan keadaan dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Hei, kau ini bukannya menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kami, kau malah sibuk mengkhawatirkan sepedahnya," protes Sai. Dia baru tahu jika sepeda kayuh itu lebih berharga dibanding nyawa orang.

"Kau tahu, nanti kita di marahi oleh nenek sihir itu, pasti kita di suruh membenahinya pakai uang sendiri."

"Hei sudahlah jangan bertengkar, bantulah kami," ucap Shikamaru yang meringis kesakitan karena luka didahinya.

ooOOoo

Ditempat yang berbeda namun di waktu yang sama. Neji terus mengayuh sepedanya, musik adalah satu-satunya hal yang menemaninya sekarang. Neji tak bisa hidup tanpa musik. Dengan musik ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan, saat marah, sedih, sebal bahkan saat jatuh cinta. Musik memang bahasa nonverbal terbaik yang ada di dunia. Jika melihat keadaannya yang sekarang, musik yang cocok untuknya saat ini adalah musik balad yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang anak muda yang hidup sebatang kara. Ia berjuang bertahan hidup dengan keringatnya sendiri. Neji merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan untuk saat ini. Namun ia sedikit lega karena pekerjaannya kali ini sangat mudah.

"Kalau pekerjaan seperti ini, mudah sekali. Apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan? Sebagai leader di FoxNine ia harus tampak kuat. Lagipula bisa berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dan cuci mata," gumam Neji.

Neji seperti orang gila bicara sendiri dijalan. Mungkin Neji sang leader mengalami stress berlebihan. Tak lama, tibalah dia di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, yang seluruh sekitar rumahnya di kelilingi pagar tinggi. Karena terlalu senang dengan pekerjaannya, Neji melempar satu gulung koran begitu saja ke dalam pagar. "Aduh….". terdengar suara seorang gadis yang kesakitan.

"Astaga, sepertinya ada seseorang yang terkena lemparanku," gumam Neji.

Pintu pagar tiba-tiba terbuka, dari sana keluarlah sosok gadis yang manis dan imut dari balik pagar. Dilihat dari fisiknya dia seumuran dengan Neji namanya Tenten. Gadis itu keluar dengan menggosok-gosokan tangannya diatas kepala akibat lemparan Neji yang terlalu keras.

"Hei, kau... kenapa lempar Koran seenaknya? Lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau melempar," omel Tenten.

"Apanya, yang bisa di lihat, rumahmu di tutupi pagar. Salahkan pagarnya kenapa terlalu tinggi," bantah Neji.

"Kenapa harus kau lempar, disini juga ada tempat Koran." Kemarahan gadis itu semakin memuncak, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah kotak surat yang berfungsi juga sebagai tempat koran.

"Terserah aku, tapi maafkan aku ya."

"Enak saja minta maaf. Ayo tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung Jawab apanya? Terserah, aku mau kerja dulu. Dasar nenek sihir," Neji kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Tenten sendirian.

"Apa? awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu." Tenten terus saja mengomel walaupun Neji sudah menjauh. "Anak tadi wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Neji FoxNine," Tenten mulai berpikir lama. "Tapi sudahlah banyak orang mirip disini. Awas saja nanti."

ooOOoo

Malam ini Hinata menjaga POM tak lagi sendirian tapi sekarang dia di temani oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Menurutnya dia adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini karena selama bekerja dia di temani oleh dua pria tampan. Susana POM kali ini lumayan ramain, dan rata-rata pengunjung yang beli hari ini wanita mungkin karena ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi mereka tertarik. Malam ini memang menyenangkan tapi yang membuat Hinata kesal hari ini adalah ia harus memanggail nama mereka dengan sebutan Isao dan Isamu. Dua makhluk tampan bersamanya itu benar-benar aneh. Selain mereka bertiga, juga di temani oleh paman kepala pom. Beliau begitu baik dan ramah. Hinata istirahat sejenak sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bekerja. Mereka berdua sungguh tampan.

Kalau Hinata perhatikan secara seksama, kerja mereka sangatlah bagus. Hinata melihat Sasuke sibuk melayani gadis yang pakaiannya serba minim dan seksi sekali. Tak hanya itu, belahan dada mereka juga terbuka. Tentu saja Sasuke yang merupakan pria normal agak sedikit salah tingkah dan gadis itu semakin genit pada Sasuke di atas mobilnya. Aku terus memperhatikan Sasuke, siapa tahu saja pria itu tidak fokus karena mendapat godaan seperti itu. Baru beberapa detik, hal semacam itu ada di bayangan Hinata akhirnya terjadi juga. Sasuke tidak sadar kalau bensinnya sudah melebihi tangki mobil. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan memukul kepalanya. PLAAAKK!

"Aduh, Hinata kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? kau ini kenapa?" protes Sasuke.

"Hei Sasu... eh maksudku Isamu, lihat kau menumpahkan banyak bensin," omel Hinata.

"Astaga…maaf..maaf…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa ini uangnya," gadis itu memberikan uangnya kepada Sasuke. Tak hanya itu mereka juga memberikan sebuah kedipan mata nakal kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini," gumam Hinata.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan duduk di posisi semula. Sekarang pelanggan sudah tidak ada, jadi kami berempat dengan paman memutuskan untuk istirahat. Kami berempat duduk di tanah beralaskan tikar. Naruto mengambilkan kopi Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambilkan aman kopi dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Hinata tadi ada apa? aku lihat kau ribut dengan Isamu?" tanya paman penasaran.

"Isamu ini genit sekali, baru lihat gadis dengan pakaian minim kelakuannya sudah seperti itu. Tidak fokus bekerja," lagi-lagi Hinata marah.

"Benar begitu Isamu," tanya paman untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran.

"Iya, Paman aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke tersenyum malu.

"Namanya juga laki-laki normal, aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu hehehe."

"Sebegitu seksikah mereka, sampai membuatmu begitu,"tanya Naruto namun Sasuke hanya senyum.

"Isao apa kau juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak paman, aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang terlalu dandan. Aku suka yang natural saja, apa adanya. Aku suka gadis yang seperti Hinata, apa adanya."

Hinata terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _"__Aku __suka gadis yang seperti Hinata__._" Kata-kata itu selalu tergiang diotaknya. Rasanya seperti bidadari yang bebas melayang ke udara da melewati awan yang berwarna jingga. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata mendengar seorang laki mengatakan menyukai dirinya. Yah, walaupun bukan menyukai yang sebenarnya tapi itu cukup menggembirakan untuk Hinata. Naruto memang aneh, ketika banyak pria yang mengatakan dia bukanlah tipenya, tapi Naruto sebaliknya. Entahlah, mungkin Naruto tidak waras saat ini.

"Kalau aku tidak suka wanita seperti Hinata, dia kasar dan bodinya bodinya kurang seksi."

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang mau denganmu?!" Hinata mengoyak-ngoyak rambut Sasuke yang agak panjang. Naruto dan Paman tertawa melihat ulah Hinata dan Sasuke dihari kerja pertama mereka bekerja.

ooOOoo

Pekerjaan dimalam hari kemarin sangatlah melelahkan. Sepulang bekerja Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke lansgung tidur tanpa menanyakan kabar yang lain. Semua penghuni rumah sederhana masih tertidur lelap dipagi yang cerah dan indah ini. Hanya ada dua orang pria yang sibuk mengenakan sepatu untuk berangkat kerja dipagi buta. Hinata terlihat berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Shikamaru dan Sai yang keningnya penuh dengan luka.

"Ya Tuhan, Sai, Shikamaru kalian kenapa?" Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua serta menyentuh kening yang sudah penuh dengan perban. Shikamaru berteriak kesakitan karena jari-jemari Hinata yang menyentuh lukanya.

"Aduh, Hinata sakit. Saat bekerja kemarin kita berusaha menghindari nenek yang menyebrang Karena terlalu melaju sangat cepat dan tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan sepedah. Kita berusaha menghindar dan pada akhirnya kita menabrak tiang listri." Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke bangun karena suara berisik. Mereka kaget melihat temannya penuh dengan memar.

"Hei, Sai, Shikamaru kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto tampak Shock.

"Kami terjatuh dan sekarang kita harus membenahi sepeda. Dan buruknya lagi karena kejadian ini gaji pertama kita dipotong," Jelas Sai.

"Makanya hati-hati, lihat sekarang jadi begini akibatnya. Shikamaru kau itu jangan sembarangan, Sai kau juga harus…".

Sai menutup kedua kupingnya. Dia paling tidak suka jika harus mendengar ocehan Naruto terlalu lama. Lebih baik Sai mendengar lagu-lagu rock daripada harus mendengar ocehan Naruto. Hinata, melihat aneh kearah pria berambut pirang itu. Hinata baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan seorang pria yang cerwetnya melebihi wanita.

"Apa dengan kondisi seperti ini, kalian harus bekerja?" tanya Neji

"Iya, kita harus membenahi sepeda ini. Kalau tidak kami bisa dipecat," Sai berkata sambil melihat sepeda bersetir bengkok yang berada tepat di depannya. Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke ikut melihat kearah penglihatan Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati, kalian pergi sekarang?" untuk kedua kalinya Neji bertanya.

"Iya kami takut kalau nanti nenek sihir itu marah pada kami," jawab Shikamaru. Sai dan Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Terlihat jelas, mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. Shikamaru berjalan sedikit pincang sedangkan Sai berjalan sembari memegangi kepalanya. Kasihan sekali mereka.

"Hei, kalian hati-hati, kerjanya yang teliti jangan asal-asalan saja. Awas saja kalau kalian jatuh lagi," omel Naruto. Hinata masih terus melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia nyegir melihat Naruto sisilain Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, kenapa cerewet sekali?" ucap Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki, memangnya kenapa kalau aku cerewet?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto mengamati seluruh penampilan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ahahahaha hei, Hinata lihat rambutmu berantakan sekali."

"Asss ini sungguh memalukan," Kata Hinata seraya membenahi rambutnya lalu berlari menjauh. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ia memang suka gadis yang apa adanya seperti Hinata. Melihatkan sisi natural bukan sisi yang di buat-buat.

Dari jauh terlihat dua gadis sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis berambut pendek bersandar di dinding dengan mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya serta wajah yang cemberut. Sedangkan gadis satunya mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil meihat jam tangannya. Temari benar-benar terlihat kesal jika harus menunggu. Menunggu adalah aktivitas yang paling dia benci. Sesaat kemudin senyum merekah tersirat di wajah Inoe, ketika ia melihat dua orang pria yang sudah ditunggunya datang sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Itu mereka sudah datang," ucap Inoe sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat". Kata Sai sambil membungkukan badan.

"Apa kau tahu, kami sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali". Temari terus aja mengomel.

"Sudahlah, Temari, yang terpenting mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita pergi."

Sai dan Inoe berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tapi Temari masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sai dan Inoe sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka. Shikamaru tahu kalau Temari marah padanya Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk merayu Temari supaya dia tidak marah lagi.

"Temari, maafkan kami karena terlambat. Sekarang ayo kita pergi," ujarnya

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Temari. Temari terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Shikamaru. Dia bingung, apa dia harus menjabat tangan Shikamaru atau tidak. Berhubung Tatsuya (sepengatahuan Temari) mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru, akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan orang yang ia kenal sebagai Tatsuya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sai dan Inoe yang berada jauh di depan tidak tahu kalau temannya asyik bergandengan tangan. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka mengetahuinya.

"Temari, Tatsuya sedang apa kalian? Temari cepatlah," perintah Inoe

"Hei Tatsuya, kau ini asik bergandengan tangan dengan Temari disaat seperti ini, sekarang kau yang menggantikanku membawa sepedanya," ucap Sai kesal.

"Oh, sini biar kugantikan," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat rebus.

Setelah menempuh pejalanan yang panjang. Mereka sampai disebuah bengkel kecil. Inoe dan Temari ikut membenarkan sepeda karena menurut bibi, dua gadis itu juga ikut bertanggung jawab karena mereka lengah mengawasi pegawai baru. Kata si pegawai bengkel, sepeda itu bisa diambil besok pagi. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menginap disini. Lebih baik mereka pulang tapi jika hari masih pagi seperti ini mereka berempat enggan untuk pulang dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di pusat kota.

"Sayang sekali kalau kita harus pulang sekarang, lagipula bibi sudah memberi ijin kepada kita untuk membenarkan sepeda. Berhubung masih pagi, kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan saja," kata Temari penuh semangat. Tanpa berfikir panjang, tiga orang lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ide bagus, baiklah ayo pergi," ujar Sai.

Mereka jalan-jalan di toko yang terletak di pusat kota. Namun pusat kota juga tidak seramai di Tokyo namanya juga kota kecil. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah toko kaset original. Inoe dan Temari sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk membeli. Tapi untuk Sai dan Shikamaru, ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk tahu apakah album FoxNine laku atau tidak. Nampaknya Inoe tidak tertarik mengunjungi toko kaset, dia lebih tertarik mengunjungi toko baju dan entah kenapa Sai ingin pergi menemani Inoe. Agar tidak terpisah, mereka membuat kesepakatan, sekitar pukul empat sore mereka harus berkumpul di depan toko kaset original. Mata Temari terpusat pada satu CD yaitu FoxNine. Iseng-iseng dia melihat harganya. Temari terkejut dengan harga yang terpampang di situ.

"Aish, mahal sekali harganya," gumamnya Lirih.

"Temari, kau sedang apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh, kau Tatsuya. Aku ingin sekali membeli ini tapi harganya mahal sekali." Shikamaru terkejut karena Temari ingin membeli kaset mereka alias FoxNine.

"Kau suka dengan lagu-lagu FoxNine?"

"Suka sekali, lagu mereka itu membuatku semangat setiap hari. FoxNine memang hebat."

"Siapa member FoxNine yang kau suka?"detak jantung Shikamaru berpacu tepat menunggu jawabn Temari

"Aku suka dengan Shikamaru Nara, dia itu pintar sekali memainkan drum dan dia juga pintar sekali dance serta cute." _C__ute__? Ya,_ _lebih baik dianggap cute daripada cantik_, Batin Shikamaru yang sedikit uring-uringan dengan pendapat Temari. "Tapi, walaupun cute Shikamaru itu terlihat lebih Manly kalau dia memainkan gitar melodi dan dance." Shikamaru begitu senang mendengar pujian itu, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang menganggap dia manly . "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa kenal denganmu Tatsuya karena, aku marasa aku bersama dengan Shikamaru hehehe."

"Tentu, aku akan selalu menemanimu Temari," ucap Shikamaru bahagia.

Setelah puas di toko CD Shikamaru dan Temari sekarang berada di pusat permainan. Banyak permainan yang ia mainkan bersama Temari. Hari ini mereka berdua sangat terlihat bahagia. Setelah merasa lelah dan capek, mereka membeli ice cream yang di jual di kedai ice cream . Shikamaru dan Temari duduk di bangku panjang yang letaknya ada di pojok ruangan. Sambil makan ice cream, mereka berbicara banyak sekali. Tanpa sengaja mata Temari melihat rambut Shikamaru yang terlihat kotor.

"Tatasuya, rambutmu kotor sekali," ucap Temari.

"Di sebelah mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Di sebelah sini…". Temari menunjukan bagian yang kotor dirambutnya. Shikamaru menyentuh kepalanya sendiri yang letaknya di sebelah kiri tapi Shikamaru tidak berhasil. "Ah..kau ini. Sini biar aku yang bersihkan."

Temari mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan membersihkan kotoran di rambutnya. Begitu dekat jarak antara wajah Temari dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat wajah Temari secara terus-menerus, mungkin jarak di antara keduanya hanya satu centi. Lebih tepatnya bibir Shikamaru sedikit lagi bisa mencium bibir Temari. Wajah Temari memerah karena jarak yang begitu dekat serta tatapan mata Shikamaru yang tajam. Hal ini membuat jantung Temari berdetak tak beraturan.

_"__Astaga__, kenapa detak jantungku jadi aneh seperti ini__,__"_ ucap Temari dalam hati.

"_Ya ampun__, perasaan apa ini. __R__asanya ada kupu-kupu di perutku__,_" batin Shikamaru.

"Tatsuya, aku ke toilet dulu."

ooOOoo

"Wuah, lihat baju ini lucu sekali pasti harganya mahal," ujar Inoe.

"Iya harganya memang mahal, kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Sai

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu." Mata Inoe beralih melirik ke rak topi pria. "Wah, lihat topi ini bagus sekali." Inoe mengambil salah satu topi dan memakaikannya kepada Sai. "Sota, kesini, lihat ini bagus sekali, coba kau pakai. Wuah kau terlihat tampan kalau pakai topi ini".

"Kau ini ada-ada aja, sudahlah kalau hanya lihat-lihat seperti itu lebih kita keluar saja. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucap Inoe.

Akhirnya Sai dan Inoe pergi jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebenarnya perut keduanya lapar tapi untuk membeli makanan uangnya tak cukup. Kalaupun membawa uang, itu pun untuk membayar biaya perbaikan sepeda. Jalanan trotoar hari ini sangatlah ramai. Mungkin karena hari sabtu jadi orang-orang sibuk berlibur. Banyak anak kecil yang bersepeda dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Sota hari ini menyenangkan sekali entah mengapa aku sangat gembira," ucap Inoe sembari berjalan mundur. Memang dasar Inoe itu ceroboh sekali.

"Aku juga senang sekali hari ini," timpal Sai ramah.

"Sota, apa aku boleh menanyakan seseuatu. Kenapa wajahmu begitu mirip dengan Sai? Apa kalian ini saudara kembar?" ujar Inoe sambil terus berjalan mundur.

"Hei, aku itu tidak punya saudara kembar. Apa lagi saudara kembarku artis. Inoe kalau berjalan jangan begitu nanti kau bisa di tabrak orang."

"Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan seperti ini."

Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dengan sepedanya. Sai sedikit khawatir dengan Inoe, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang menabraknya. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Sai melihat anak kecil melaju kencang dengan sepedanya. "_Wah gawat kalau dia berjalan seperti it teru__s,_" batin Sai

"Inoe awas!" Sai menarik Inoe ke dalam pelukan Sai. Inoe terlihat sangat malu dan terkejut begitupun juga Sai. Perasaan mereka berdua jadi aneh. Lain dari biasanya.

"Ah, Maafkan aku," kata Inoe

" Kalau jalan hati-hati," Omel Sai yang diselimuti rasa khawatir lalu berjalan pergi.

"_Ada apa denganku, perasaanku jadi seperti ini_," ucap gadis itu dalam hati. "Sai tunggu."

ooOOoo

Pukul lima sore Neji pulang dari kerjanya. Setiap pulang kerja Neji naik bis dan bermain dengan uang koin. Sudah sekitar lima belas menitan dia menunggu, bis pun datang. Penumpang bis ini begitu banyak dan mau tidak mau Neji harus berdiri. Saat sopir bus menginjak rem secara mendadak. Tiba-tiba Neji terjatuh koin yang dibawanya menggelinding jauh dan berada tepat di bawah seorang gadis yang membelakanginya. Neji berjongkok, ia berusaha mengambil koinnya. CIIIITTTTTT….! Lagi-lagi sopir bis menginjak rem secara mendadak dan astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Neji, kepalanya tanpa sengaja menempel dipantat gadis yang berada tepat di depannya. Sontak hal itu membuat si gadis kaget. Gadis itu marah besar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia ternyata gadis yang tanpa sengaja Neji lempar dengan koran.

"Hei, kau!" kata mereka bersamaan dan saling tunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sial? kau ini ternyata genit sekali," ujar Tenten.

"Apa kau bilang ? aku genit. Hei, aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku bermaksud mengambil uangku yang jatuh. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja sopirnya," bantah Neji

"Dasar genit!" gerutu Tenten.

"Apa? untuk apa aku genit padamu? Kau sama sekali tidak seksi," suara mereka begitu berisik sekali sehingga menganggu penumpang lainnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan berisik," omel seorang paman

"Maafkan kami," ucap Neji sambil membungkuk. Tenten memetusukan untuk pindah ketempat lain.

Neji mana peduli, memang dasar nenek sihir. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Tenten. Neji merasa sedikit kasihan karena Tenten didesak oleh paman-paman, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi paman itu mencoba meraba pantat Tenten. Neji muak dengan tingkah laku paman yang tak tahu diri. Ia menarik Tenten dan membiarkan Tenten berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan dan sedikit malu-malu tapi kemudian saling mengalihkan pandangan. Selama itu mereka sama sekali tak bicara apapun. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Neji turun dan kebetulan Tenten juga turun di jalan yang sama.

"Hei, kau tunggu!" teriak Tenten.

"Apa lagi, kau mau marah? sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja."

Neji berjalan dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Tenten. Tapi Tenten masih menghalangi langkah Neji. Dia menghadang Neji dengan merentangkan dua tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Neji dengan nada sinis.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**FIVE'S LOVE STORY**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**.**

**.**

_Izanagi Isao = Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hitoshi Isamu = Uchiha Sasuke _

_Aoyama Sato = Sai _

_Fujiwara Tatsuya = Nara Shikamaru _

_Ishihara Yujiro = Hyuga Neji_

_._

_._

**Maaf FF ini menunjukan ke OOC'an karakter mereka sebenarnya. FF ini bukan FF barru, FF yang aku tulis selama beberapa tahun yang lalu dan alhamdulilah FF ini sudah tamat di Laptop. Insyallah FF ini tidak gantung.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

"_Arigatou,_ kau sudah melindungiku tadi. Tapi, kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku menolongmu karena aku muak melihat tingkah paman itu."

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu ayam goreng sepuasnya," rayu Tenten.

"Hah, serius." Mendengar kata ayam goreng, Neji seperti terbang ke angkasa. Melayang bersama bidadari bersayap putih. "Wah, kebetulan sekali aku sudah lapar," katanya sambil menggandeng Tenten tanpa sadar. Saat itu juga Tenten merasakan getaran-getaran yang aneh dihatinya. Getaran dada yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tangan Neji yang hangat, membuat wajah Tenten bersemu merah. Sesampainya di restoran, mereka duduk diudut restoran. Tenten sibuk memesan makanan sedangkan Neji, asyik duduk sendirian dipojok ruangan sembari melihat jalan raya diluar kaca jendela restoran. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Tenten datang bersama ayam goreng yang dibawanya.

"Wuah, banyak sekali terimakasih ya," Neji cepat-cepat memakan dua daging ayam yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Tenten. kalau kau?"

"Aku Ne… eh maksudku Ishihara Yujiro".

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengan member FoxNine yang aku suka. Namanya Neji"

"Benarkah, tapi aku namaku Yujiro," Neji terus saja memakan ayamnya begitu lahap. Tenten melihat sisa-sisa makanan di bibir kanan Neji. Kalau seperti ini Neji terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hahahah…makanmu belepotan sekali. sini biar aku bersihkan," ucap Tenten ramah.

Tenten membersihkan kotoran sisa makanan di wajah Neji dengan hati-hati. Mata mereka bertatapan, hati Tenten bergemuruh hebat. Bahkan detak jantungnya sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tenten merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Tak hanya Tenten yang merasakan hal seperti itu, Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Keindahan mata Tenten dan kecantikan gadis itu membuat mata Neji enggan untuk berkedip. "Dia benar-benar cantik," batin Neji

ooOOoo

Malam ini Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak masuk kerja karena setiap dua hari dalam seminggu mereka mendapat jatah libur. Walaupun sekarang hari libur baik Hinata dan Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati liburan karena Naruto sakit, badannya panas dan sedikit flu. Hinata dan Sasuke keluar membeli obat untuk Naruto. Berjalan berduaan dengan Sasuke, Hinata lebih banyak diam daripada bicara, hal ini wajar terjadi karena Sasuke pendiam daripada empat pria lainnya. Sepulangnya dari apotek, Hinata dan Sasuke melewati sebuah lapangan basket. Disana terlihat seorang gadis asyik bermain basket sendirian. Saat mata lavendernya memperhatikan sedikit lebih teliti, seulas senyuman menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Ia mengenal gadis itu. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu adalah sahabatnya Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata!" gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Oh, Sakura. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Bermain basket, aku bosan dirumah," jawab Sakura. Mata hijaunya beralih memandang sosok pria tampan yang berdiri tegak di samping Hinata. Ehm, Hinata siapa dia, pacarmu?"

"Heh, bukan, dia temanku, kenalkan namanya Sasu... aish, maksudku Isamu."

Sakura dan Sasuke berjabat tangan. Sesaat mata mereka saling beradu namun kemudan masing-masing mangalihkan pandangan. Haruno Sakura adalah teman kecil Hinata. Umur mereka sama tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu. Hinata sibuk bekerja sedangkan Sakura sibuk kuliah. Kalau dilihat dari status ekonomi dan sosial, Sakura lebih segalanya daripada Hinata namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain. Sakura belajar hemat dari Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita bermain basket, sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama," ajaknya.

"Maaf Sakura tapi aku harus..."

"Ayolah..". Sakura menarik Hinata ke tengah lapangan. Hinata spontan menarik Sasuke ke lapangan. Sasuke diam, dia tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Ah, Sakura bukannya aku tidak mau tapi aku harus memberikan obat ini kepada temanku. Lebih baik kau bermain dengan Sasuke, oke. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_." Hinata melarikan diri dari Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Hinata kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya mata Sakura melirik seorang pria berparas tampan berambut raven hitam.

"Kau temannya Hinata?" tanya Sakura sembari men_drible_ bola. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Sakura santai

"Bermain basket jenis apa saja aku bisa," jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia tiba-tiba merebut bola dari Sakura. Sasuke men_drible_ bola, ia berlari lalu memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan _Lay Up_. Sasuke kembali mengambil bola, ia berlari agak menjauh dari ring. Kedua kakinya berada diluar garis ring, tangannya melempar bola dan _t__hree point_. Ia berhasil memasukan bola dari jarak jauh. Sakura bengong, ia takjub melihat permainan basket Sasuke yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo main," ajak Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Dia berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke namun selalu gagal. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu teralu tinggi badannya bagus, gagah dan tampan. Lagi-lagi usaha Sakura gagal, untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berhasil memasukan bola kedalam ring. Menit demi menit berlalu, mereka bermain basket dengan santai tanpa beban, bahkan terkadang terkesan asal-asalan. Sakura merasa lelah karena meladeni permainan Sauke yang begitu luar biasa. Sakura berhenti bermain, ia terkapar di lapangan.

"Hosh..hoshh melelahkan sekali. Ternyata kau ini pintar bermain Basket ya," puji Sakura.

"Kau juga Hebat." Puji balik Sasuke. Mata Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Apa namamu benar-benar Isamu?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Sasuke FoxNine."

"FoxNine? sepertinya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu tapi aku tidak tahu mereka."

"Apa? kau tidak tahu siapa mereka? ah..kau ini kuno sekali," celetuk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sendainya Sakura tahu kalau Isamu itu adalah Sasuke.

"Malam ini dingin sekali. Sakura, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tubuhku selalu hangat. Kalau kau tidak percaya pengang saja tanganku." Sakura menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Sasuke penasaran namun pada akhirnya dia memegang tangan Sakura dan memang benar tubuh Sakura hangat sekali. "Kau kedinginan? Sini, aku hangatkan". Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja." Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang hangat itu di kedua pipi pria tampan itu. "Bagaimana, tidak terlalu dingin kan?".

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia terlihat sedikit shock dan malu. Baru pertama kali ini wajahnya di sentuh oleh seorang gadis. Jantungnya serasa mau keluar dari dadanya. Detak jantungnya makin lama makin cepat. "_Apa-apaan ini__,_" batin Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura terus memandang Sasuke tanpa henti.

ooOOOoo

Hinata pulang ke rumah sendirian. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, kasihan jika Naruto sendirian dirumah. Naruto terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Hinata mengambil segelas air putih dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto atau kamarnya sendiri. Saat Hinata membuka pintunya, ia melihat Naruto tidur. Gadis cantik itu meletakkan gelas berisi air putih disebuah meja kecil yang berada dekat dengan ranjang Naruto. Saat tidur begini wajah Naruto terlihat imut sekali. Dia benar-benar tampan. . Aish, _Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan cepat bangunkan dia dan suruh Minum obat_. Batinnya.

"Naruto, ayo bangun minum obat dulu," perintah Hinata.

"Oh...kau Hinata." Naruto bangun sambil mengucek matanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata memberikan air segelas beserta obat untuk Naruto minum. Perlahan Naruto meminum obat-obatan yang sudah dibeli Hinata. "Yack!" ucapnya sambil menjulur ludah.

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata polos

"Obatnya pahit sekali."

"Namanya juga obat, tentu saja pahit."

"Tapi, ada obat yang bentuknya cair dan rasanya manis sekali. kenapa kau tidak membeli itu saja Hinata?" Protes Naruto sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Maksudmu obat sirup, Itu untuk anak kecil. Kau ini sudah sembilan belas tahun." Naruto diam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu menyentuh kening Naruto dan suhu tubuh Naruto tidak menurun "Badanmu panas sekali. Tunggu aku ambilkan kau air es." Hinata mengambil bak yang sudah berisi air serta handuk untuk mengompres agar panasnya turun. Hinata meletakkan handuk basah di kening Naruto yang panas.

"Biasanya aku akan sembuh tanpa di kompres."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan cerewet."

Setelah selesai mengompres, Hinata meletakkan bak air di meja depan tempat tidur. Mungkin dia kurang berhati-hati, saat berbalik Hinata terpeleset. Tanpa diduga dan disangka Hinata mendarat dengan mulus di atas tempat tidur. Dia jatuh tepat diatas Naruto. Hinata melihat jelas mata Naruto memandangnya tanpa henti. Gadis itu gugup. Bagaimana tidak, tepat didepan diwajahnya adalah wajah Naruto. Tubuh Hinata tidak bisa di gerakan, matanya terpaku memandang mata Naruto. Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya namun sayang itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Seperti ada magnet di mata biru itu. _Aku harus bisa mnghindari situasi ini_. Batin Hinata. Gadis itu segera berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Ini tidak sengaja..ak...aku..keluar dulu."

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi linglung dan sedikit shock. Hinata keluar secepat mungkin. Di balik pintu Hinata memegang dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Di dalam kamar, Hinata melihat Naruto dari balik pintu, pria itu sedang memegang dadanya. Ia mengira Naruto kesakitan karena ia jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.. "Assh… Hinata baka," Gumamnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

ooOOoo

Tak terasa satu bulan sudah berlalu. Hinata menghabiskan semua hari-harinya dengan lima pangeran tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupannya. Banyak sekali peristiwa seru yang mereka alami. Mereka juga sudah mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit. Hari ini mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti biasa tapi ada hal yang berbeda dari hari-hari yang dulu. Empat pria tampan itu masing-masing dekat dengan seorang gadis. Hinata tahu apa yang mereka rasakan karena empat orang yang lain terkadang curhat kepadanya. Mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta. Untuk Naruto, pria itu tidak pernah curhat padanya. Malam ini, untuk petama kalinya mereka berkumpul bersama, kebetulan semuanya pulang lebih awal kerjanya. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Neji, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru duduk berderet di teras, matanya memandang bintang. Terkadang mereka senyum-senyum sendiri. Hinata penasaran dengan tingkah mereka.

"Dia sungguh cantik," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Kalau marah, dia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya." Neji juga ikut membicarakan sosok makhluk yang dinamakan waita. .

"Kalau bermain basket, dia juga terlihat sangat manis." Sekarang Sasuke juga ikut menggila.

"Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya," ucap Sai. Semakin lama Hinata semakin tak tahan dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Hinata penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah, mereka sedang kasmaran, jangan ganggu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kita jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudahlah kau ikut saja."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. Sedangkan empat orang lainnya masih duduk diam , tersenyum sambil terus memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan awan hitam dan cahaya bulan.

oooOOOooo

Hinata tak tahu kemana Naruto membawanya pergi. Ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sedari tadi Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Perasaan aneh dan degupan jantung yang pernah Hinata rasakan terhadap Naruto kemarin muncul, kembali hari ini. Hinata tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang ia alami sekarang namun satu hal yang jelas ia rasakan, jika hari ini dia sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berpikir, mungkinkah dia mulai mencintai Naruto? sejak dua bulan yang lalu, pria berambut kuning itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata terlarut dalam lamunannya, tangan Naruto semakin lama terasa erat mengenggam tangannya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pusat kota. Pemandangan kota di malam hari sangatlah indah. Banyak lampu yang menghiasinya. Di sebuah lapangan berwarna putih, terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang berseluncur dan menari-nari dengan riang. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto membawanya di arena ice skeating. Pemandangan di sekitar lapangan es sangat lah romantis. Pohon-pohon melingkari lapangan berhiaskan lampu-lampu yang menyala terang.

"Apa kau mau bermain ice skeating?" ucap Naruto pada Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain ice skeating," ucap Hinata santai, mata lavendernya melihat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi berkencan disini.

"Jangan khawatir nanti aku akan mengajarimu. Kita akan bersenang-senang disini" Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata sambil meraih tangan kanannya. Hinata tak bisa berkutiik lagi, senyuman Naruto membuatnya luluh dan lupa akan ketakutannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka mengganti alas kaki dengan sepatu ice skeating. Menit kemudian, mereka berdua mulai menginjakan kaki di lapangan es yang licin. Hinata tertatih dan hampir terjatuh, tapi untunglah Naruto mengenggam erat tangannya. Naruto begitu telaten dan penuh kesabaran melatih Hinata yang sudah jatu beberapa kali. Kadang Naruto tertawa melihat Hinata terjatuh, tapi dia juga khawatir. Sebaliknya, Hinata merasa malu sekali karena ia terlihat bodoh di depan Naruto. Sudah puluhan kali Hinata jatuh..

"Hei, Hinata, kakimu itu terlalu kaku, rilekslah sedikit," protes Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa. aku takut jatuh, lagi pula udara disini terlalu dingin," bantah Hinata

Sudah sekitar satu jam Hinata berlatih namun sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan, akhirnya mereka berdua memtuskan berhenti berlatih bermain ice skeating. Hinata benar-benar takut. Usai mengganti sepatu ice skeating dengan alas kaki, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dan membeli sesuatu di ujung jalan. Gadis itu merapat ke tepian dan berdiri di luar pagar yang membatasi lapangan. Matanya melihat orang-orang yang tertawa riang dan bahagia, hal seperti ini membuat dirinya merasa damai. Brrrrr…cuaca benar-benar dingin. Badan Hinata menggigil. Dia tipe orang yang tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Tiba-tiba segelas kopi ada di depan mata Hinata. Dia menerima kopi hangat itu dengan senang hati dan langsung menyeruputnya. Hinata menoleh dan ingin tahu darimana kopi itu berasal, ternyata itu dari Naruto.

"Cuaca hari ini begitu dingin, jadi kita harus minum yang hangat-hangat," ucap Naruto santai sambil meneguk kopinya secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu saja apa yang sedang aku pikirkan hehe," canda Hinata.

Nampaknya kopi masih belum bisa menghangatkan tubuh Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu terus mengigil. Naruto melihat heran ke arah Hinata. Mulutnya bergetar dan semua tubuhnya bergerak. Naruto mulai menyadari jika Hinata menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Ak…aku…ti..tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata terus mengigil.

"Kau kedinginan, jadi pakai jaketku." Naruto memkaikan jaketnya pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih merasa dingin dan terus menggigil. Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata, ia berfikir bahwa Hinata tidak menggigil namun ternyata tak ada perubahan sedikitpun. "Aish..bagaimana ini. Terpaksa tidak ada cara lain kalau tidak cara yang ini," gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya tepat di belakang Hinata, tangannya perlahan merangkul tubuh mungil itu menuju dekapan hangatnya . Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan mendekapnya erat sekali. Pipi Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Sensasi sentuhan kulit mulus Naruto membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin hangat. Memang ini terasa lebih hangat daripada sekedar kopi yang panas. Darah Hinata rasanya naik dari ujung kaki ke kepala. Jujur di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hinata malu sekali begitupun juga dengan Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto dari pipi dan telinganya.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu seperti ini," kata Hinata penuh malu.

"Sudahlah diam, apa kau mau mati kedinginan saat ini. Apa kau merasa hangat?" tanya Naruto penuh rasa khawatir. Hinata mengannguk malu. _Naruto__,__kalau kau berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini kau makin membuatku merinding._ Batin Hinata

ooOOOoo

Di jalan yang lumayan sepi, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut ekor kudanya berdri dan menunggu gelisah di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Temari. Dia berdiri sembari menganyunkan kakinya tanpa alasan. Malam minggu ini adalah malam minggu yang istimewa untuk semua member FoxNine karena mereka mengajak orang special keluar dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Tak lama kemudian, wajah gadis cerah dan tersenyum puas serta melambaikan tangannya. Dia merasa puas karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Orang yang di tunggu oleh Temari adalah Shikamaru. Dari jauh Shikamaru juga tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menghampiri Temari yang telah lumayan lama menunggunya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak tahu kemana Temari akan mengajaknya pergi.

"Temari , kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Shikamaru polos

"Tidak," ajak Temari dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Sudahlah nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Temari singkat.

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak tahu Temari akan membawanya kemana. Tapi dia tidak peduli , yang terpenting dia ada di dekat Temari dan bersenang-senang bersamanya. Selang beberapa menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tibalah Temari di suatu tempat yang tidak luas, kalau di lihat sekilas tempat ini seperti tempat latihan menari namun untuk malam ini tidak ada satupun orang yang berkunjung.

"Temari, bukankah ini tempat latihan menari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, ini tempat latihan menari. Aku biasanya berlatih disini," jawab Temari.

"Kau bisa menari? Benarkah ?" Temari mengangguk malu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terperangah ketika musik yang digunakan untuk mengiringi dance Temari adalah lagu FoxNine yang berjudul The One. Shikamaru makin terpesona gadis berambut kuning itu. Temari begitu lincah menari. _Ternyata dia hebat juga_, ucap Shikamaru dalam hati. Tanpa rasa malu Shikamaru segera bergabung dengan Temari. Gadis itu tersenyum senang karena Shikamaru ikut bergabung dengannya. Mereka berdua begitu kompak. Tawa bahagia terpancar dari dalam diri mereka.

"Tatsuya, kau memang hebat. Kau hafal semua gerakan tari ciptaan Shikamaru, " kata Temari.

"Iya, aku juga suka Shikamaru jadi terkadang aku mengikuti gerakannya hehe," bohong Shikamaru.

Temari memandang Shikamaru penuh arti. Ia semakin hari semakin menyayangi Tatsuya, tapi sayangnya dia adalah seorang wanita. Rasanya tak pantas jika menyatakan cinta terlebih lagi pada seorang pria. Bagi Temari itu sangatlah tabu. Dia ingin sekali selalu ada di samping Shikamaru. Semburat merah terpancar jelas di pipi Shikamaru, ia malu karena Temari terus memandangnya. .

"Temari, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

Tiba-tiba Temari memeluk erat Shikamaru. Pria dengan kunciran dirambutnya itu tercengang dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tertegun, ingin sekali Shikamru membalas pelukan itu tapi ia ragu. Tangannya juga ingin sekali merangkul pinggang kecil Temari. Dengan penuh keberanian, Shikamaru membalas itu semakin lama semakin erat.

"Tatsuya, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku lebih dari senang Temari," ucap Shikamaru lembut. Seulas senyum terbesit di wajah mereka masing-masing.

ooOOoo

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin. Sesekali dia melihat secarik kertas dan melihat tiap nomer yang tertera di pagar rumah. Iya, dia sekarang sedang mencari rumah Sakura. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke mencari dan pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan rumah Sakura. Sasuke menekan bel berkali-kali namun sayangnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar.

"Ah, Isamu kau rupanya. Maaf aku tadi di kamar mandi Silahkan masuk."

"Rumahmu sepi sekali Sakura. Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di luar negeri, jadi aku disini sendirian, yah aku memang selalu seperti ini."

Di saat Sakura menjelaskan perihal kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke asik melihat-lihat rumah Sakura. Ia begitu terkejut melihat banyak sekali piala yang tertata rapi di tiap sudut lemari kayu yang berada di ruang tengah rumah Sakura. Sasuke terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dipiala itu tertera tulisan "Haruno Sakura juara I olimpide MIPA se-asia Pasifik."_T__ernyata Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang pintar. __Ia b__anyak menjuarai olimpiade tingkat dunia_. Batin Sasuke. Selain piala, ada banyak medali yang di pajang di dalam pigura yang terpampang indah di dinding.

"Isamu-san, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" protes Sakura karena merasa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat piala itu dari pada ceritanya.

"Heh, apa? Maaf jika aku tertarik dengan piala-piala yang kau peroleh. Kau pintar sekali."

"Biasa saja. Isamu-san, ayo kita memasak bersama." Sakura menarik Sasuke dan memakaikan celemek yang warnanya pink.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa memasak. Sakura kenapa kau memakaikanku benda yang seperti ini".

"Sudah kau diam saja. Kau hanya perlu mengaduk-ngaduk masakan itu."

Kata Sakura yang sekarang sibuk memotong wortel. Sakura curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang tampan dan memakai celemek berwarna pink. Tiba-tiba Sakura punya ide gila. Entah dari mana datangnya ide itu. Sakura mengambil saus tomat yang berada di sampingnya dan menuangkan saus itu di jari telunjuknya.

"Auw, aduh sakit sekali. Jariku," Kata Sakura melas.

"Kau, kenapa? jarimu berdarah, bagaimana ini?". Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, ia panik

"Jangan di sentuh sakit. Ambilkan tisu." Bentak Sakura sambil berpura-pura menangis. Sasuke gugup tidak karuan bahkan batinnya pun menangis. Dimanapun dia mencari tisu, namun haslnya nol. Tak ada tisu satupun di tempat yang dia cari.

"Sakura, tissunya dimana?" tanya Sasuke namun Sakura tidak jawab. "Hei! Sakura kau ini ditanya diam saja. Dimana Tisunya, aku tidak bisa menemukannya!" Nada Sasuke sedikit berteriak dan terbawa emosi.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke, pria itu terlalu konsentrasi dan tertuju pada sebuah tissue sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Sasuke masih saja terus mencari tisu di laci-laci meja. Tapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi, tiba-tiba Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke. Tubuhnya membatu, tidak bisa bergerak dan shock. Tapi ada sebuah luapan kegembiraan tak tertahankan dibatinnya.

"Isamu, tissunya ada di sini," Sakura melihatkan tissue yang ada di tangannya. "Dan sebenarnya jariku tidak apa-apa." Dia menunjukan jarinya pada Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu sontak memeluk Sakura. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Iya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji."

Sakura hari ini begitu bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke orang yang telah membuatnya Jatuh cinta. Belum pernah dia sebahagia ini dengan seseorang.

ooOOoo

Sai dan Ino sekarang berada di suatu bangunan yang luas seperti sebuah gedung. Sai sama sekali tidak tahu tahu sekarang dia ada dimana. Yang jelas gedung ini terlihatn begitu sepi. Jika ia perhatikan lagi, ini seperti tempat teater atau orchestra.

"Ino, sebenarnya kita ini dimana?"

Nanti kau juga akan tahu. ayo masuk."

Sai dan Ino memasuki gedung itu. Gedung ini terlihat sangatlah megah. Ino membuka pintu yang berada tepat di depan mereka.. Ruangan itu gelap dan luas. Ino menarik Sai ke dalam ruangan itu. Secara perlahan Sai memasuki ruangan yang megah itu, ini adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk konser musik klasik atau yang sering disebut orchestra. Di ruangan ini terdapat tirai merah yang mengelilingi panggung. Gedung ini benar-benar gelap, hanya ada satu cahaya yang berasal dari panggung. Cahaya itu hanya menyinari tepat di atas piano yang berada di tengah-tengah panggung yang luas.

"Sai, kau disini saja, aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu," perintah Inoe

Ino duduk, jari jemarinya mulai memainkan piano. Ternyata lagu yang di nyanyikan Ino adalah lagu yang berjudul "Only hope-Mandy Moore". Ino menekan tiap note piano penuh dengan perasaan. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu sepenuh hati dengan jiwa yang tulus. Sai, adalah sosok pria yang membuatnya bahagia dan memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Sai melihat Ino penuh rasa sayang. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Tapi ini semua tidak mungkin karena dia disini hanya sementara dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kesini lagi. Sai terus memandang Ino sampai selesai bernyanyi untuknya. Ino menundukan badannya karena malu, tanpa pikir panjang Sai memberi tepuk tangan dan menghampiri Ino di atas panggung.

"Jadi kau bisa main piano juga Ino?" Tanya Sai kagum.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mahir main piano," jawab Ino singkat. Sai sekarang duduk disamping Ino dan bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

"Apa kau mau bermain piano denganku dan bernyanyi bersama?".

"Apa?" Inoe terkejut dengan ajakan Sai.

"Apa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu Christina Perry - A thousand Years?"

"Tentu saja bisa aku suka sekali dengan lagu itu."

"Kalau begitu ayo mainkan."

Ino dan Sai memainkan lagu itu dengan harmonisasi yang sangat indah. Keduanya berjejer dan bermain piano bersama. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaan Ino, benar setiap melihat Sai, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia akan menunggu Sai sampai kapanpun. Dia sangat bahagia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Sai. Baik Sai maupun Ino sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai hanya saja waktu dan keadaan yang tidak bisa membuat mereka bersatu.

"Ino, apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanya Sai yang ingin sekali tahu reaksi Ino.

"Iya aku sungguh bahagia. Apa kau akan selalu menemaniku seperti ini?" Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena kami berlima harus segera pulang."

"Kami berlima? memangnya selain adikmu Tatsuya, kau dengan siapa lagi? memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Ah..sudahlah jangan di bahas."

"Aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku," rengek Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Ino

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
